A Trip Down Memory Lane
by Fire-breathing Unicorn
Summary: What will happen when the MC is forced to choose between old flames or new sparks? Please leave reviews, it means a lot!
1. Prologue

Huh? I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the light, which I realized was a bright spotlight shining on me. As I continued to get my bearings, I saw I was trapped in a human-sized birdcage that was placed on the center of a stage. I could see an audience of masked people staring at me. Who are they and what is going to happen to me I wondered. "And now for the last item up for bid, our grand finale! A young, healthy Japanese woman!"

"These people are going to bid for me?!" I panicked.

"Keep her as your slave, keep her as a toy...Do whatever you want with her...It's truly up to you! ...And now we'll start the bidding." "Oh my god! I could become someone's slave or toy! This is human trafficking! Are the police notified?"

"500,000 from #5! 1 million from #30!" The price rises steadily as members of the anonymous audience bid on me.

This was just an ordinary day… How did I end up here, being auctioned off?

"Good morning!" "Hi, Jade! Today's the big day are you excited?" "Yeah.." I admit. However, I am in charge of tending to regular guest rooms so today won't be much different. Sakiko works on the casino floor, so today is going to be a whirlwind for her. "Yep, I can't wait! All those famous actresses/actors, musicians, politicians, everyone who has power or insane wealth is coming here! Those gorgeous women that come in limos… Remember that one woman last year, the one with the ten thousand dollar necklace on?" Sakiko babbled on as we leave the locker room.

In the hotel lobby, we are greeted with hoards of reporters and paparazzi. At the entrance to the hotel, limos are lined up with the most elite and wealthy celebrities inside. "Look! She's the actress from last week's hit movie! She's even more gorgeous in person!" While we both envied and simultaneously admired the opulent lifestyle of those invited to the IVC, Sakiko was much more in awe of them than I. However, I too could get transfixed by them. "Omg, that's the one they call 'The King'!" A tall man walks towards the hotel _surrounded_ by women, all of which are famous. As I stare, another hoard of women comes running towards him screaming. Somehow, I too get pushed in with them and subsequently pushed into "The King" himself! I fall backwards, but he grabs in a hug, saving me. The rest of the women angry and jealous start screaming at me. "Get out of the way," his cold voice scares me and I freeze. He pulls away and I fall on my butt. He glares at me, brushes off, and continues his path. Sakiko rushes up to me bombarding me with questions. "I'm sorry, it was such a crazy coincidence. It happened so fast." As I brush myself off and get up, I am admonished by a voice I am none too happy to hear. "What were you thinking, embarrassing yourself? And in front of such important guests, too?!" Her "minions" Rina and Kana echo her disappointment. I start apologizing not meaning any of it, and head off but Erika forces more work on me before I can walk away. I sigh and head to the basement to work.

On my way to the elevator, I am stopped by an argument between a man and a woman. She seems distraught, and throws a mask at him. She storms off and he simply picks up the mask. When he looks back up our eyes meet. "You just saw the whole thing, didn't you?" asked the mysterious man. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I was just going to get on the elevator." "Aw, it's okay. Now don't run away, I'll explain everything when we get there" "Sir! Excuse me…" As I stammer I am dragged into the elevator with him. "Thank god I found another date. I just couldn't go to the party without a beautiful woman on my arm." "You mean the IVC?" "Of course! Just look at me, isn't it obvious?" I do look at him and notice his flashy and obviously expensive suit. "Sorry, but I can't go to the party with you. I work here. And what about the other woman…" I trail off as he grabs my chin. "What are you talking about? The reason she left was so I could meet you. You're just my type. Its go." The man drags me out into the ballroom before I can utter a word.

I stare at the room which I soon realize is the IVC. Every person is either obnoxiously rich or famous. As I take it all in, I notice that the mysterious man who brought me has left. "Hey, do you have any champagne?" I turn around and see that the voice is none others than Ota Kisaki's! I stammer out something about fetching him some champagne and he chuckles. "You work here? You look like Alice when she stumbled onto the Mad Hatter's party." "Huh?" "Oh, nothing. Look there's some champagne there. I hope you get home safely Alice." He grins and walks away. What was that about Alice and the Mad Hatter. I guess its just an artist's thing to be creative like that. I leave when a greasy, fat man starts hitting on me and grabs me by the waist. As he does so, a voice says," This party just got really trashy." He glances at me and scowls and I realize its "The King", the same guy I ran into earlier. "You again. You're in my way. Move." the sleazeball and I both move and he passes. The fat man lets go of me and runs off apologizing to "The King". "Mr. Ichinomiya, sir I'm sorry!" "Ichinomiya?" That's the group that owns this hotel! As he walks away I see a white glove on the floor. I think he dropped it and I chase after him to return it. He escapes through a door and I follow him through. I step into a long hallway and he's already disappeared. Where is he? I hear faint voices from the farthest room which is slightly opened. I peek in the crack and see briefcases with guns and money laid out on a table as men in black discuss something. As I continue to watch, someone grabs my arm and pushes me against a wall. "What are you doing here?" He looks at me so sharply I tremble and can't answer. "You've got five seconds to disappear and forget everything you just saw." I nod and run away as fast as I can.

I reach the basement storage room, which is what I intended to do before I witnessed the argument between the man and woman. I grab a bow with gift bags and turn around right into someone else. I drop the box as I trip backwards. Two men peer into a crate they too have dropped. "Oh no! The statue of Venus is broken!" "What! I am so so sorry!" I suddenly realize that this sounds and looks familiar and remember I saw it on TV that it was stolen from a museum a few days ago."This was going to be auctioned off! How will you pay for this?!" I continue to apologize, but they say that an apology isn't enough and that I still owe them. All of a sudden they grab me…

I am being auctioned instead of the Venus statue that I broke. I look out at the person who just raised the bid to 5 million and even with a mask I know it the fat perv who hit on me earlier. I shudder. As no one else bids I lose all hope. That creep will own me and I'll have to do whatever he wants. I fall down in despair. I become more and more frantic as I realize in just a matter of a few seconds. I could be sold and cut off from the world forever as they had their way with me. I let a single tear drip down my cheek as I reminisced about all my closest friends and family that I might leave behind... As I do so the auction hall becomes alive and I hear, "#100 with a bid of 20 million!" A bell sounds and I am sold. After my cage is dragged off-stage, I climb out and two masked men come up to me and lead me off...


	2. Chapter 1

"You brought her."

The men who brought me remove their masks along with the other men in the penthouse.

"We bought you." I look and see that the man who just spoke is none other than Mr. Ichinomiya aka "The King".

"We caught you after all, huh?" another man says with a smirk. I look again and realise its the same man who threatened to erase me down in the basement.

"Anyways, what do you mean 'We bought you'?"

"We won you at the auction," replies one of the men that brought me here, "and for $20 mil too."

The two men take off their masks and I see, "Mr. Kisaki?! And to my left, the man who brought me to the IVC!"

He dragged me into this mess!

Mr. Kisaki laughs," You don't even know his name?"

"Didn't have time to tell her."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Jade. Jade Xue."

"Introductions can come later. What I want to know is why I've apparently been won at an auction. I'm a human being; I shouldn't be up for auction!"

"You can buy or sell anything at that auction. There are no rules. Hire a hitman, buy secrets about powerful people, stolen art… anything is fair game. However, you are the first person we've auctioned off."

"She's not worth anything," interjects the threatening man from the basement.

"It'll still be fun to find a way to use her." says

"Use me? You have no right to decide that."

"Who gave you permission to speak? You don't open your mouth until I say so."

"Excuse me?! 'Dont open your mouth until I say so?' You are sorely mistaken if you think for a second thats going to happen. I'm a human being and I will speak when I please." The men simply look amused at my tirade.

"Would you like to go to Seat 5? He seemed interested in you?" Nothing could be worse than that perv… I think as I shut up.

"Be nice to girls… Anyways, who's gonna keep her?" asks the man I heard Mr. Kisaki call Baba.

"So one of you is gonna buy me?"

"That's right. BUt don't worry, if I buy you there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Says the infamous thief," Mr. Ichinomiya grinned.

"Just go and play with one of your groupies, Eisuke. Cause I'm pretty fond of her already."

"Sor's the one who could have his pick. I bet tons of women would love to be the lover of a mobster."

"It doesn't matter who you are. This is human trafficking and I'll report it to the police!"

"Sor, you see a cop anywhere?"

"Right there." The mobster pointed to the window.

"Where? All I see is a tired middle-aged man with a smoking problem."

"Shut up. You sure got a big mouth for bein' in this situation."

"Really though, you're a detective?"

"Yeah.."

"His name's Kishi."

"Lets not waste anymore time on this."

All the men stand up and walk up to me.

"I'll let you chose who buys you."


	3. Chapter 2

I survey the men and somehow find myself choosing," Soryu."

"Really?"

"Him?"

"You're aware he's a mobster, right?'

"I'll be just fine," I replied.

Soryu just walked away.

"You better follow him. He's kinda shy." said Baba.

Sighing, I walked away and followed the path Soryu took.

"Boss, do you find it weird that she picked Sor? I mean, she didn't even seem afraid."

"Hmm. You're right. Let's keep an eye on her."

I see Soryu enter a room and I cautiously follow behind. I enter as he hangs up from a phone call. He starts taking his shirt off and throws it on a chair.

"What is he doing," I wondered.

"Don't get any weird ideas."

He passes by and goes into a bathroom and shuts the door. A minute later I hear the sound of a shower.

"Hmm. What should I do?"

I instinctively grab his shirt and start folding it as I feel a water droplet on the back of my neck.

"What are you doing?"

I let out a surprised shriek, accidentally drop the shirt and fall in the chair. He towers above me, glaring at me. Just then the door swings open and in comes Mr. Kisaki, Ichinomiya, and Baba.

"Seducing her already?" joked Baba

"Yeah, where are your clothes?" said Ota , chiming in.

"I just came out of the shower and she was folding my clothes…" he trails off as we all realize how unusual that sounds.

"You do laundry?" asks Baba. "Isn't it nice when girls cook, clean, and take care of you? What do you think Sor?"

"Don't care."

"Ya know, maybe you do like it. You always say you hate women, but maybe you're a closeted perv."

Soryu turns around and grabs a gun that was somehow concealed in the back of the chair.

"Stop pointing your gun at me!"

"You had a gun there?'

"Stop with the mobster jokes; it's not funny to us."

"Yeah, you're probably scaring Jade. Right?"

"Honestly, guns don't scare me," I replied nonchalantly. "Also, I think he has the safety on so he couldn't shoot you anyway."

"How do you know so much about guns?"

"My father owned a few for protection. He taught me how to use them so I could protect myself."

The guys noticed that her expression changed from indifference to melancholy as she talked about her father. None of this whole conversation went unnoticed by Eisuke who had become suspicious of Jade.

Later, Baba and Ota showed me around the penthouse.

"We all live down here, except for Eisuke. He lives alone on the top floor." said Ota pointing towards a spiral staircase.

"This is the lounge, where we hang out and watch the auctions. Most of the time, if we're not working or in our rooms we'll be here."

The guys had all reconvened in the lounge and Soryu handed me a pager and key card. "Come straight here no matter what you're doing if we page you. Don't lose the key card. The elevator doesn't work without it."

"Okay… thank you" I said hesitantly taking them from him.

"Hey who's coming?" asks Baba.

"Sor?"

"I'll go."

"Ota?"

"Yeah sure."

"Eisuke?"

"Why not?"

"Mamo?"

"What a pain. I guess I'll go."

"Wait. Where is it that you're going to?"

"We'll show you. Come on."


	4. Chapter 3

The elevators open to the casino floor and we step out. "Let's play poker," Ota suggests and all the men agree. I follow them to a table and sit down.

"Can you play Jade?'

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Of course, but Boss, Sor, and even Mamo are pretty good at gambling. You sure?"

"Yeah," I say confidently and Baba hands me a stack of chips.

The game of poker begins and I quickly win the first hand with a straight flush.

"How did you get so good at poker, Jade?"

"Yeah, Eisuke always wins at the casino."

"For some reason, when I was young, I was interested in card games so I taught myself to gamble. Then I went to casinos and got better and better."

As the game continued, I never lost to Eisuke and I had gained thousands of dollars.

Eisuke looked at me with a little respect, "You're pretty good woman. I'll let you keep all of that money, if you can beat me at either craps or roulette. Your choice."

I confidently led my way to the craps table and left the others to follow behind. If they thought I was good at poker, I was even better at craps. We played, neither of us clearly winning or losing. We lost track of time as it got later and later. Eisuke had brought millions of dollars to gamble with, but thankfully, both Baba and ota handed me a stack of chips equal to Eisuke's. Finally, very early the next morning, I placed a winning bet.

"Yay! Jade beat Eisuke!"

Baba and Ota congratulated me as Soryu, Kishi, and Eisuke looked at me slightly shocked.

"You've got skills." Eisuke said.

"Let's go celebrate!"

I found myself at a bar with the guys just a few minutes later. "So this is what you meant by celebrating... You know its like past three in the morning?"

"Best way to finish off a night," Eisuke said.

"What are you guys ordering?"

"A vodka on the rocks." said Soryu

"A Gibson," replied Eisuke.

"One Bacardi cocktail for me," answered Baba.

"Long Island Tea,"ordered Ota.

"Old Fashioned," grumped Kishi.

"I'll get a Black Russian. I haven't had one in the longest time."

All the guys look at me with surprise.

"I'm surprised you can drink such a strong drink."

"Yeah, I expected you to get champagne or wine."

"I've been drinking since I was young with my parents permission of course."

Our drinks come and I drink the whole thing in seconds.

"Wow, I didn't realize I was that thirsty." I laughed. "Another, please."

I drink the second with the same ease and realize the guys are all staring at me.

"What? Did I spill some on me?"

"Were still surprised that you can drink that much that fast."

"Heh, I've only had two. Normally I get a vodka tonic or Cosmopolitan too."

"You drink as much as Eisuke, but you're so much smaller."

"Id be surprised if she didn't get drunk," said Eisuke looking at my two drained glasses.

As we head up to the penthouse later, Baba remarks that we never properly toasted to my victory in the casino. In the penthouse, I get a proper toast with a bottle of Eisuke's champagne.

"Ooh, that's the good stuff!" I giggle as the bubbly drink enters my mouth. After we finish the bottle, everyone heads to their rooms. "Jade, you're coming with me." I follow Soryu to his room, where he says, " You'll sleep here tonight."

I nod and he motions towards a back room, "Don't go in my room. Use the bed and bathroom here."

With that he retreats into the back room. I get ready for bed and cautiously fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

I wake up the next morning and blink as I take in the unfamiliar surroundings. "Oh no! I'm about to be late!"

I rush to get ready and am ready to leave the penthouse, when Soryu stops me.

"Don't tell anyone about the auctions. Or else."

"I won't."

I rush out and make it to work in the nick of time when Erika stops me. After a severe lecture, more work is piled on me and I reluctantly head off to clean the guest rooms. I head up to the penthouse after work and see all of the guys in the lounge.

"Ooh, it's Jade!" Baba exclaims.

"Hi guys."

"We were talking about Soryu vs. Kishi. Who do you think could shoot better?"

"Obviously its me. He never stops smoking long enough to learn to shoot." smirked Soryu.

"Instead of trash-talking each other, lets go see who truly is better."

"Hmm, why not. This is gonna be amusing." Eisuke agreed.

We all piled into Eisuke's limo and headed to a nearby gun range.

"Why do I have to do this today? It was my day off." Kishi grumbled.

"Your day off is strikingly similar to your working days," Baba noted.

"Shut up."

"Are you guys going to shoot too?"

"We don't really sue guns. Ota's an artist, Boss is too pretentious to use a gun himself, but I've used a gun a few times. Sor and Mamo's jobs require them to carry guns, so they're the only ones who can shoot." Baba said.

"Heh, I'd like to see you guys try."

"We'd be no better than you," said Eisuke.

"Really? You wanna bet?"

"Fine."

We all grabbed a gun and headed to the targets. I leveled my gaze and squeezed the trigger. The bullet lodged itself right in the center of the target's heart.

"I think I'm a little rusty Eisuke." I called out.

"Beginners luck."

After a while we all took our target papers down and inspected them.

"I think Sor won this one."

I looked at Ota's and laughed.

"NOt one bullet hit the target."

"Hey! This was my first time."

"Lets see if Jade can shoot better than Boss."

I laid my paper next to Eisuke's and chuckled.

While Eisuke had hit the target, he had tons of stray bullets. Mine was clean except for one bullet hole at the bottom.

"I had no idea you could shoot."

"Like I said, my dad taught me."

"Damn, you're as good as Sor."

"Boss, she beat you twice."

Eisuke grimaced and handed me a thousand dollars.

"Hey lets go to eat now. I'm starving."

"I second that."

We left the gun range and headed to a fancy restaurant.

"Mr. Ichinomiya this way sir."

As soon as we entered, the manager came and seated us personally.

"This place is so nice!" I gasped in awe as we were seated in a private "VIP" room.

We ordered our drinks and appetizers.

"You know something just doesn't seem right." announced Eisuke.

"What do you mean?" Soryu asked.

"Her. It's just so weird. Its not right. You drink as much as me, shoot as well as Soryu… Its not right. I feel like you're hiding something from us."

The table falls silent.

"... Um…"

I draw in a breath and decide to tell the whole truth.


	6. Chapter 5

"Okay. So I might have not told you who I really am, but you never asked…"

"Get on with it," Eisuke snapped.

"Well, Eisuke and Soryu do either of you remember the name Jade Xue? Think way back."

After a minute they both shook their heads.

"Nope."

"Oh sorry! I just realized why. I started going by Jade. Do you remember someone named Grace Xue? I started going by my middle name, Jade."

They both fall silent again for a minute. Then Eisuke's eyes widen.

"Grace?"

"Yeah. You remember me?"

"Grace."

"Hi."

"It's been a while." he smirks.

I smile.

"Wait. Sorry to interrupt but you remember her?"

"Yeah."

"Soryu, do you remember me?"

"No. I might come back to me if you tell us how we know each other."

I look at Eisuke and he nods.

"We all met at boarding school in London fifteen years ago. Eisuke was fourteen and Soryu was thirteen. Soryu was so short then!" I laughed, reminiscing.

"We were all transferred and I bumped into you guys in the hallway. We had a class together and we started talking. We actually started to hang out too. You, Soryu, me and Luke… remember him? We'd sit in the courtyard and talk."

"I do remember that." Eisuke said. "Yeah. You were the only girl who wasn't obnoxious back then."

"So that's how you two know each other? YOu just sat in the courtyard and talked?" Baba said disappointed.

"Tell them Eisuke."

"Well because she was always with us, I started to like Grace. Oh sorry, its Jade. Anyways we actually dated during boarding school for two years."

"Why did you two break up?" Ota asked.

"Honestly, I don't know why. I truly couldn't tell you." Eisuke admitted.

"Why not?" Baba whined.

Eisuke looked away and grimaced.

"Haha, you're embarrassed to say what happened?" I cracked up. "He doesn't want to tell you he doesn't know why we broke up, because I broke up with him."

"You had to tell them?" Eisuke said looking thoroughly pissed.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"She broke up with you?!" Baba and Ota said with a mixture of laughter and awe.

"I couldn't imagine you dating, let alone being dumped!"

"Jade, why did you break up with him?"

"Umm.. Let me think… I don't know. I still liked him when I broke up with him, but I just wanted to go explore and date other people. We were only sixteen after all."

"You still liked him?!"

"You still liked me?"

"Yeah."

There's a moment of silence as Eisuke and I stare at each other.

"Grace."

"Its Jade."

"Jade."

"Yeah."

"Fifteen years."

"Long time."

"..."

"..."

Soryu finally breaks the silence. "I do remember you now."

"You do? Great! Its been great to see you both again. You two really haven't changed. Soryu just got taller."

"Its the green peas." joked Soryu.

We all cracked up.

Baba, Ota, and Kishi just watched us with awe and amusement.

"So Eisuke, you really liked Jade?"

"Yeah we both did."

"At first he was only nice to me because I had connections."

"Connections?" Ota questioned.

"Yeah. I'm the daughter of a mafia boss."

"You're dad is the boss of the Midnight Lions, right?"

"Yeah, you remembered."

"Wow, so Jade and Soryu are both in the mafia?"

"Yeah, I'm not gonna be the boss or anything, but I still have a say in matters. My brother is gonna take over. Soryu, you should talk to my dad. It's been a while but you it think it would be beneficial to both the Dragons and the Lion to make a deal."

"Good idea. We can call your father tomorrow."

The night flies by as the others pepper us with questions about our past. We all laugh and joke into the next morning.


	7. Chapter 6

I slept in Soryu's room again and headed off to work. Thankfully, I did not have a runin with Erin and the day went by quickly. I entered the penthouse where the guys were already assembled.

"Hey guys. Oh Eisuke, can you arrange a penthouse for me? I need my own room and the dormitories are so small."

"I guess I could arrange it for you."

"Thank you."

"Jade are you going to continue your job at the hotel?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. I never needed the job to begin with but it's been...refreshingly normal."

"You're going to quit in less than a week. I can tell. You're not used to work and small dormitories." Eisuke smirked.

"I do prefer being waited on. I'll resign tomorrow. In the meantime, I'll go work with Sor."

"I keep forgetting you're a mafia daughter,"Baba remarked,"it just doesn't seem to fit you."

"Excuse me?"

"Now I see it."

"Eisuke, let's go shopping. I need better clothes."

"Hmph. Its about time. I'll call the manager."

"Boss, you're going shopping with Jade?"

"He did it when we were young, he'll do it now. You know, he has a pretty good eye for fashion."

"All right, they're ready."

"Bye!"

We head down to the boutique, where the employees are waiting for us. Eisuke and I grab handfuls of clothes and I start trying them on.

"Trashy." Eisuke frowned.

"Bad color on me."

"Average."

"Too short."

We both decided on a few dresses, shirts, skirts and shoes. Then, we went next door to jewelry.

"Gaudy."

"Too plain."

After the same grueling deliberation I got a necklace, bracelet, ring and a pair of earrings. We finally returned to the penthouse three hours later.

"We're back."

"Three hours and that's all you got?" Ota asked incredulously.

"He's picky. Anyways, what are you guys planning to do tonight?"

"We were just gonna stay here and enjoy some of Eisuke's champagne."

"Sounds good to me."

"Sor, let's call my dad be quiet."

A little while later…

"So both groups are going to support each other?"

"Yeah. There's a little more to it, but that's pretty much it."

All of a sudden, Ota asks, "Jade, do you think that you might date Eisuke again now that you two are reunited? But your work is so similar to Soryu's, so did you ever think about dating him? Cause you all have history."

We all fall silent at Ota's straightforward question. I had been thinking about this, but I never wanted to discuss it with the guys.

"Umm…"

"..."

"..."

There's a long awkward silence as we all think about Ota's question.

"Anything could happen, I guess."

"You know, I'm suddenly in the mood for something stronger than champagne," Soryu said standing up.

"Me too."

"I could go for a Gibson."

The three of us left the penthouse and went to the hotel bar.


	8. Chapter 7

After we ordered our drinks, we sat in silence. I was thinking hard about what Ota said. Did I still love Eisuke? Or was a future with Soryu possible? I knew both of them pretty well and I could realistically see myself with either of them. Sighing, I order another round of drinks.

 **Eisuke's POV**

"Why did Ota have to open his damn mouth?!"

Do I still like her? She left me. Did I really need her in the first place? I really did love her back then. I wonder how she feels? I drain the rest of my drink and leave the bar.

 **Soryu's POV**

I'm so confused. Could I possibly like her? It really is great that we both understand each other's careers. We're so similar. But does Eisuke like her? Who does she like? Ota, you're going to pay for this. The alcohol fails to calm my thoughts and I go back to my suite.

I didn't sleep last night. The question still weighs so heavily on my mind. I sigh and get ready. I head into the lounge and thankfully see no signs of either Eisuke or Soryu.

"Boss and Sor are both at work." Baba stated.

"I figured."

"Hi Ota."

"Hi.." he responded hesitantly.

"Damn it! Do you know what you did? God, its so awkward now! We can't talk to each other now because of what you said!" I rant.

I walk over to him and slap him.

"Ow, geez! Boss already gave me a death glare and Sor nearly shot me! You three need to stop taking it out on me and talk it out."

"Not another word," I growled.

I left the lounge without another word.

I walked outside the hotel, immediately relaxing. I walked to a row of boutiques and cafes.

"Perfect! Retail therapy and some chocolate! This is just what I need." I head into the stores, ready to forget about the guys. I leave the stores two hours later, with boxes of chocolates and a whole new wardrobe.

I head back to the hotel to drop off all of my bags.

After dropping everything off and refreshing my makeup and outfit, I decide to head to the lounge. I take a deep breath and jump into the penthouse elevator. The doors open and I step out.

The room is silent, but all of the guys are there. They all turn to look at me. My heels click on the marble and it's the only sound in the room. I sit down in a chair and the room falls silent again. Both Eisuke and Soryu are sitting with arms crossed and glares that could kill.

"We need to figure this out," I think.

I decide to talk to each of them individually and hope to sort this out.


End file.
